Cry
by lostsunsets
Summary: Is this what it feels like to really cry?" rachel hurt quinn, but quinn is still in love with her. how does rachel feel about quinn still? sorry bad summery! please read and review! one-shot! faberry! :


A/N: just a one-shot that came to me in my physics class, that i couldn't resist to write. song is Cry by Kelly Clarkson. enjoy and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Cry

I watched as she grabbed the books from her locker. She has always been so graceful in her movements. Her gorgeous brown hair sleek and beautiful as usual. Her bangs bringing out those perfect brown eyes that were always able to look right through me. Those full lips which were so soft when they met mine. Now they belonged to my best friend and I am so envious of him. I should've been better to her. She always deserve better than me. Which is why he's with her now and I'm not.

I wish I could turn back time, and forgive her instantly for cheating on me with him. I miss her so much. Everything about her: her loud sometimes obnoxious voice, her touch, they way her eyes would sparkle after we kissed, and her perfect singing. Everything. Why was I such an idiot? Didn't I see what was in front of me? Obviously not, I ruined the best thing that I've ever had. I should've fought harder to forgive her. Should've just forgiven her then we could've moved on from this. It kills me to know that I'll never have her in my life like that again. Never kiss those wonderful lips; never have her touch linger on my arm after passing me in the hall. Closing my eyes, my mind ventured back to that eventful day where she broke my heart.

_Flashback_

"What the hell?" I shouted, rage and betrayal flowing through my body. I ran my hands through my hair and fought the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice full of regret and anguish. "I was drunk and needed someone."

"So you went to Puckerman instead of coming to me? After everything that happened last year, you went to Puck.? Why?" I felt my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. "I trusted you, Rach..."

"Please! I know I screwed up big time, but I don't want this to be the end of us. I love you!" She cried. She leaned up and met my lips.

Her taste filled my mouth and I pulled her closer to my body. I breathed in her vanilla scent and it brought back too many memories. Taking care of her when she got slushied, our first date, our first kiss, first time, everything. Her hands on my lower back brought me back to the reality that was she slept with Puck. Pushing her off of me, I looked at the small girl in front of me. "Don't you ever touch me with your man-hands again!"

She looked like a wounded puppy. "I-I thought you loved me." She cried.

"I do. God, I do! And that's what hurts the most, Rach. I've loved you since I first saw you. With your stupid argyle sweaters, and those short skirts, and your very loud personality. And when I first heard you sing, it was like nothing I've ever heard before, and it touched me. I knew I wanted to be with you the second, I saw you. I loved you so much. But this is too much for me to handle. Because you're my everything, Rachel."

"Please.. don't." She begged.

"Goodbye, Rachel." I said, as I walked out of her house and out of her life.

_Present Day_

Shaking away the terrible memories I watched her close her locker and walked by me. Our eyes met and I noticed that was no more sparkle in those eyes. I wanted to say something, anything; but nothing would come out. I watched her walk away with Puck. Later that day, as I was walking towards Cheerios practice I passed the auditorium and stopped when I heard her singing voice. Quietly I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting at the piano playing a familiar song to me. Tears welled up as I listened to her anguished voice sing and play her soul out.

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_ When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk _

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_ Cry_

_ If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart _

_Yeah what do I care If they believe me or not_

_ Whenever I feel Your memory is breaking my heart _

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_ Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_ Cry_

_ I'm talking in circles I'm lying, they know it _

_Why won't this just all go away?_

_ Is it over yet?_

_ Can I open my eyes?_

_ Is this as hard as it gets?_

_ Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_ Cry _

_Cry_

When she finished the song I walked over to her and after fighting with myself to talk to her I finally said, "Rachel."

She turned around and stared into my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing and I wanted to..." I trailed off unsure if I should tell her what I'm thinking at the moment, considering that exact song went through my head earlier today.

"What? Yell at me some more? Tell me how badly I screwed up, because I already know that. But go ahead, I won't stop you."

"I wanted to see if you were okay." I said trying to get her to listen to me.

"Why? I thought you would hate me after everything that I did. So why do you want to check and see if I'm all right now? You didn't care after we broke up."

I sighed, it was now or never. "I don't hate you, Rachel. Quite the opposite actually; I still love you that is why I'm asking." She looked at me completely surprise by what I just said. Meeting her gaze I gave her a sad smile and continued, "Also, I-I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, about everything."

"You still l-love me?"

"I...yeah. I do. I always will, even though you broke my heart that day. I still love you." Tears welled up in my eyes and they escaped down my cheeks, as I wringed my hands together. "I-I miss you, Rach." I looked at her hopefully. This separation was killing me.

Before I knew it, she jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around me. I slowly reached around and held her tighter in my arms. "God, I've been so stupid. H-How could I have done that to you? You shouldn't still love me."

"I can because you're my world, Rachel. I love you so much, even after what you did. It hurt more because I love you like nothing else in the world. And I'll never stop."

"So does this mean that you forgive me now?" She asked hopefully.

Releasing a sigh, I pulled away from her and looked into those chocolate brown eyes. "I'm trying to Rach. But it'll take some time."

"So where does this leave us?" She asked. My fingers brushed a piece of hair out of her face and I rested my palm on her cheek.

"Wherever you want to be. I want you back, I need you in my life again."

Leaning in our lips brushed against each other and her vanilla chap stick tasted so good on my lips again. Finally, our lips connected and I felt electricity run through my veins yet again. My hands moved to the back of her hair and I pulled her closer to me. When the need for oxygen became too great, we pulled apart and our foreheads rested against each other. Staring into her eyes I said, "Rachel, what do you think about all of this?"

"You're all I've ever wanted. I need you too. I love you so much, there are not enough words to describe my love for you, Quinn" Smiling I kissed her again. I finally had my Rachel back, and my life just got a whole lot brighter.

* * *

A/N: sorry if you think it's crap, it just came to me while listening to Mrs. Stocks ramble on about electronic fields..so boring... please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
